1975 in literature
The year 1975 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * August 12 — with the 20-year time limit stipulated by Thomas Mann at his death having expired, sealed packets containing 32 of the author's notebooks were opened in Zurich, Switzerland. * Writing under the pseudonym of "Emile Ajar", author Romain Gary becomes the only person to ever win the Prix Goncourt twice. * Hearing Secret Harmonies, the twelfth and final novel of the A Dance to the Music of Time duodecalogy by Anthony Powell is published. * Milan Kundera emigrated to France. * Petrarca-Preis was founded by Hubert Burda. Books Fiction *Edward Abbey - The Monkey Wrench Gang *Martin Amis - Dead Babies *Natalie Babbitt - '' Tuck Everlasting'' *Donald Barthelme - The Dead Father *Saul Bellow - Humboldt's Gift *Thomas Berger - Sneaky People *Timothy L. Bottoms - Mr. Schutzer *Jorge Luis Borges - The Book of Sand *Malcolm Bradbury - The History Man *Morley Callaghan - A Fine and Private Place *Agatha Christie - Curtain *James Clavell - Shōgun *Susan Cooper - The Grey King *Michael Crichton - The Great Train Robbery *A. J. Cronin - The Minstrel Boy *Roald Dahl - Danny, the Champion of the World *Robertson Davies - World of Wonders *L. Sprague de Camp and Fletcher Pratt - The Compleat Enchanter *Samuel R. Delany - Dhalgren *August Derleth - Harrigan's File *E. L. Doctorow - Ragtime *William Gaddis - J R *Gabriel García Márquez - El Otoño del Patriarca (The Autumn of the Patriarch) *Romain Gary as Emile Ajar - La vie devant soi *Arthur Hailey - The Moneychangers *Thomas Harris - Black Sunday *Georgette Heyer - My Lord John *Jack Higgins - The Eagle Has Landed *Ruth Prawer Jhabvala - Heat and Dust *Stephen King - 'Salem's Lot *J. Sheridan LeFanu - The Purcell Papers *David Lodge - Changing Places *Robert Ludlum - The Road to Gandolfo *John D. MacDonald - The Dreadful Lemon Sky *Bharati Mukherjee - Wife *Gary Myers - The House of the Worm *V.S. Naipaul - Guerillas *Tim O'Brien - Northern Lights *Gerald W. Page, editor - Nameless Places *Robert B. Parker - Mortal Stakes *Elizabeth Peters - Crocodile on the Sandbank (the first in the Amelia Peabody series) *Anthony Powell - Hearing Secret Harmonies *James Purdy - In A Shallow Grave *Judith Rossner - Looking for Mister Goodbar *Nawal El Saadawi - Woman at Point Zero *Paul Scott - A Division of the Spoils *Anya Seton - Smouldering Fires *Tom Sharpe - Blott on the Landscape *Bob Shea and Robert Anton Wilson - The Illuminatus! Trilogy (individual editions) *M. P. Shiel - Xélucha and Others *Rex Stout - A Family Affair *Glendon Swarthout - The Shootist *Joseph Wambaugh - The Choirboys *Jack Vance - Showboat World *Roger Zelazny - Sign of the Unicorn Poetry *Lin Carter - Dreams from R'lyeh *Leslie Norris - Mountains, Polecats, Pheasants and other Elegies Non-fiction *Philip Agee - Inside the Company: CIA Diary *Kingsley Amis - Rudyard Kipling and His World *Jacob Bronowski - The Ascent of Man *L. Sprague de Camp **''Blond Barbarians and Noble Savages'' **''Lovecraft: a Biography'' **''The Miscast Barbarian: a Biography of Robert E. Howard'' *Paul Fussell - The Great War and Modern Memory *Frank Belknap Long - Howard Phillips Lovecraft: Dreamer on the Nitghtside *Philip Roth - Reading Myself and Others *Paul Theroux - The Great Railway Bazaar Births *January 13 - Daniel Kehlmann, novelist *October 27 - Zadie Smith, novelist Deaths *January 15 - Sydney Goodsir Smith, poet, dramatist and novelist *February 14 - Sir P. G. Wodehouse (b.1881), English comic novelist - creator of Jeeves and Wooster *February 14 - Julian Huxley, biologist and author, brother of Aldous Huxley *March 13 - Ivo Andrić (b.1892), Serbo-Croatian novelist - winner, 1961 Nobel Prize for Literature *June 8 - Murray Leinster, science fiction writer *September 20 - Saint-John Perse, poet - winner, 1960 Nobel Prize for Literature *October 5 - Constance Malleson, actress and writer *October 22 - Arnold J. Toynbee, historian *November 13 - R. C. Sherriff, dramatist *November 19 - Elizabeth Taylor, novelist *November 23 - Francis Webb, poet *November 27 - Ross McWhirter, joint author of the Guinness Book of Records *December 4 - Hannah Arendt, philosopher *December 7 - Thornton Wilder, novelist and dramatist *''date unknown'' - Janko Glazer, (b.1893) - poet *''date unknown'' - Vojko Gorjan, (b.1949) - poet Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Eugenio Montale Canada * See 1975 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Romain Gary as Emile Ajar - La vie devant soi * Prix Médicis French: Jacques Almira, Le Voyage à Naucratis * Prix Médicis International: Steven Millhauser, La Vie trop brève d'Edwin Mulhouse - United States Spain * Premio Nadal: Francisco Umbral, Las ninfas United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Ruth Prawer Jhabvala, Heat and Dust * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Robert Westall, The Machine Gunners * Cholmondeley Award: Jenny Joseph, Norman MacCaig, John Ormond * Duff Cooper Prize: - Seamus Heaney, North * Eric Gregory Award: John Birtwhistle, Duncan Bush, Val Warner, Philip Holmes, Peter Cash, Alasdair Paterson * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Brian Moore, The Great Victorian Collection * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Karl Miller, Cockburn's Millennium United States * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Belles Lettres: Kenneth Burke * Nebula Award: Joe Haldeman, The Forever War * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Virginia Hamilton, M. C. Higgins, the Great * Newdigate prize: Andrew Motion * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Edward Albee, Seascape * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Michael Shaara - The Killer Angels * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Gary Snyder - Turtle Island Elsewhere *Viareggio Prize: Paolo Volponi, Il sipario ducale External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year